Don't Answer ME
by Gypsy5tt
Summary: A songfic between Kurama and Hiei.


Don't Answer Me  
  
If you believe in the power of magic,  
  
I can change your mind  
  
And if you need to believe in somone,  
  
turn and look behind.  
  
When we were living in a dream world,  
  
clouds got in the way.  
  
We gave it up in a moment of madness  
  
and threw it away.  
  
"Hiei! Don't go! Don't leave me! "cried Kurama, tears streaming down his face, lips trembling. He didn't care who saw or what they thought of the Great Youko Kurama crying and begging his fire demon not to go. Hiei just kept walking not wanting to make a scene in front of Yusuke, Kayko and Shizuru. He sighed within, "Why can't that stupid fox get it through that big brain of his, that it's over, it was a mistake. It was something that should not have happened," he thought as he kept walking a little faster this time, while Kurama kept crying out for him not to go.  
  
"What Hiei, you don't have the balls to tell him that you used him and then dumped him for no reason?" yelled out Shizuru.  
  
  
  
"What kind of monster are you? He loved you with all his heart and is this how you repay him back!" cried Kayko.  
  
"Hiei! You bastard! You hurt him! I swear if he didn't tell me to spare your life you would have been dead already!" yelled an angry Yusuke. He continues in a rage, "You say you have a code of honor, so where the hell is it? All you are is Mukuro's lap dog, that's all you'll ever be! Always at her beck and call while you string Kurama along and he was always there for you. If he was my fox I would not treat him as you have done!"  
  
"We wouldn't either!" cried out the two girls.  
  
Hiei stopped, he had enough of their lip his eyes glowing an angry red. He turned around, his face showed that he was pissed. "First off, this is none of your concern," he pointed at Yusuke, Kayko and Shizuru, "Second, I'm in debted to Mukuro and must do my duties out of loyalty to her and as for you, pointing at Kurama, "It was a mistake to get involved and to correct it, it must be forgotten and get on with life. It perhaps meant something more to you, but to me it meant nothing" he said with a sneer on his lips. With that said Hiei disappeared, leaving behind a shocked audience. Kurama fell to his knees and cried out in disbelief and in pain. Yusuke and the two girls tried to comfort him, but to no avail. Kurama lost his will to live as his body went limp.  
  
Don't answer me.Don't break the silence.  
  
Don't let me in.  
  
Don't answer me,stay on your island.  
  
Don't let me in.  
  
Kurama was taken to hospital. As his friends and "mother" held a vigil by his bedside, his body laid prone barely showing signs of life. While within his mind he was trapped."Hiei, why do this to me? To us? Ai shiteru, why .......?" the question that cannot be answered by Kurama but by Hiei himself. Were you hiding your true feelings, ashamed of the love between us? Were they right about you......? I don't really want to know, doubt I can hear your words even if you said why. Your actions are not comparable to this silence that is growing louder around me. Stay in that castle of yours and hide from you true feelings. "Ai shiteru, why .............?". Kurama kept torturing himself with that one question. "Ai shiteru why.............??????????"  
  
Run away and hide from everyone.  
  
Can you change the things we've said and done?  
  
"Ai shiteru, why.......?" kept ringing in Hiei's mind, as he ran towards the castle."Damn that fox!" he muttered, "and damn me!" as he wept." No one was suppose to know!" he yelled within himself, "Damn him for wearing his emotions on his sleeve!"  
  
"Ai shiteru, why......?" "Stop it!" cried out Hiei, covering his ears as to drown out the voice within his mind, but to no avail. The forlorn voice filled the fire demon's mind. "Ai shiteru, why...?" A new voice popped up, "Did you even love him in return? Are you ashamed of your actions?" Hiei let out an anguished yell of guilt and ran faster towards the castle, towards Mukuro.  
  
If you believe in the power of magic,  
  
it's all fantasy.  
  
So if you need to believe in someone,  
  
just pretend it's me.  
  
It ain't enough that we meet as strangers,  
  
I can't set you free.  
  
So will you turn your back on forever on  
  
what you meant to me?  
  
"Ai shiteru, why...?" kept repeating in Kurama's mind, his body was shutting down as he willed it to do. "I can not live without you Hiei, even if I pretend that nothing happened between us, I would still love you. I cannot change that, as I can not force you to feel the same way about me. I would give up my life, if that is what it takes to spare your feelings for this lovesick fox. Ai shiteru, forever.........."  
  
Don't answer me, don't break the silence,  
  
Don't let me in.  
  
Don't answer me, stay on your island,  
  
Don't let me in.  
  
"Ai shiteru, forever......" echoed through out the castle. Hiei covered his ears. He was crying, crying tears of shame. Mukuro walked towards him. "He's dying, this might be the last words that you will ever hear from him. He truly did love you and you him. What's there to be ashamed of?" she asked of the fire demon.  
  
"It felt wrong, falling for him, everyone else said so," Hiei managed to say between sobs with his head hung down. "Hiei, we all need someone, it does not matter what gender they are, as long as they love us and we love them in return. Those who don't understand that will never know love. Love like Kurama had for you does not come often," she replied, at which Hiei's head popped up with his eyes wide open, "Had?" he choked out.  
  
"Listen with your heart and you will hear his pain in those words, as they echo within the castle. He's giving up his life to spare your feelings of being ashamed of loving him," she replied sadly with tears spilling down her face. In an instant Hiei was gone.  
  
Run away and hide from everyone  
  
Can you change the things we've said and done?  
  
"I'm sorry we have done everything that we could, but it seems that his heart gave out," said a doctor. Anguished cries were heard as Kurama's "mother" collapsed into Yusuke's arms, the doctor had to sedate her and put her in a room to recover. The others were crying in the hallway. Yuske, Kayko and Shizuru didn't have the heart to tell Yukina and Kuwabara, they didn't want to spoil their wedding plans. As they were crying, no one saw a dark figure dart into Kurama's room.  
  
Once inside, Hiei stared at Kurama, with fresh tears rolling down his face.He bent over Kurama and kissed him. His tears falling onto the still face of the fox. "Kitsune, can you ever forgive this baka?" asked Hiei. "I was ashamed at first at how I felt and what I did. I was a coward for running and hiding my feelings for you, but now I realize it was for naught. Ai shiteru, my fox, I would not take back those moments we had together!" cried Hiei as he gathered Kurama's body into his arms. "I'm sorry to put you through all this, my kitsune, ai shiteru," softly cried Hiei. Kurama opened his eyes "Hiei, ai shiteru....... forever," he said with a faint smile, they were his last words before he died.  
  
"I'm sorry Hiei, but I must take him now," said a sad Botan. "No! Bring him back! I want him back!" cried a heartbroken Hiei as he jumped down from the bed. "You know that I can't do that, but I can give you this," she said as she pulled out a necklace with a tear gem, it was Hiei's. "He told me if anything happened to him, to give it to you so that you may find real happiness somewhere else," she tearfully said. She gave it to Hiei, he took it and put it around Kurama's neck. He climbed on top of the bed and gathered the fox's body into his arms and rocked the lifeless body of Kurama, trying to wish him back to life.  
  
Botan couldn't bear to watch the heart wrenching scene of the little fire demon trying to will back the Great Yoko Kurama to life. Yusuke and the others went back into the room and were shocked by what they saw. They too broke down and cried. "He really did loved Kurama and he was afraid to admit it," flashed in all of their minds. But it was too late to matter anymore.............  
  
Don't Answer Me - The Alan Parsons Project  
  
gypsy5tt 


End file.
